


Time to Intervene

by nadagio



Series: With A Little Help From My Friends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Talking, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadagio/pseuds/nadagio
Summary: The Red and Blue Lions are sick of their paladins bickering all the time so they do something about it. How long does it take for two stubborn boys to break?---“You guys?” he calls out, voice a little shaky with nerves and embarrassment. “Hello? I’m, uh… maybe a little... stuck? In my lion?”





	Time to Intervene

**\- 00:00**

Lance sets Blue down in the castle’s hangar with a frown. He should be happy because – hey, he’s alive! But he’s mostly annoyed at Keith. Keith the show-off. Keith the mulleted wonder who just couldn’t help swooping in to take Lance’s shot and save the day, stealing all his glory in the process.

He stands and pulls off his helmet.

“Stupid Keith,” he mutters, leaving the cockpit. “Stupid mullet. Stupid _quiznack_ ing asshole who just can’t let me do something cool for once.”

Lance reaches the ramp and waits for the Blue Lion to open their mouth so he can get out of here.

And waits.

“Um… Blue?” He calls out. Nothing. “Okay… this is weird.”

He heads to the hatch that’s in the back and tries to open it. No dice. Lance starts to get a bit worried.

“Blue? Beautiful? Baby doll? You wanna let me out of here?”

Nothing. Now he starts to panic.

**\- 00:08**

Lance collapses into the pilot chair and puts his helmet back on, hoping to any deity who will listen that someone is out there and able to help.

“You guys?” he calls out, voice a little shaky with nerves and embarrassment. “Hello? I’m, uh… maybe a little... stuck? In my lion?”

He waits.

“...Lance?” he hears eventually, and Lance groans. Fucking _Keith_.

“Yup, that’s my name,” Lance retorts with a frown, nerves abating a little at being in contact with someone, even if that someone is Keith. “Did you hear I’m, uh...”

“Stuck in your lion? Yeah. Me too.” Keith sounds pretty pissed off about it. Lance isn’t feeling too thrilled either, but at least it’s not just him.

“Anybody else?” he asks. “Hunk? Pidge? Shiro? You there?”

“I’ve been trying to reach them for a couple minutes,” Keith says. “I think they took off their helmets.”

Peachy.

“But are they still in their lions?” Lance wonders. “What about the vid screens?”

“I’m… not really sure how to bring those up manually. Red usually just -”

Speaking of vid screens, one pops up suddenly on Blue’s dash. A vid screen connected to Keith inside the Red Lion. So now Lance and Keith can look at each other, startled.

“The lions did that?” Lance confirms. Keith nods.

“Must have. I didn’t.”

“Hey, Blue!” Lance shouts. “Hook me up to the other lions, would you?”

Nothing. Keith snorts.

“Shut up, Mullet!” Lance frowns. “Do you have any better ideas?”

Keith shrugs. “Not really. At least we know the lions aren’t totally dead. Just... not doing what we ask, maybe.”

“And why not!? We’re their pilots, their paladins!”

“If they’re doing it on purpose, they probably have a reason.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, Lance,” Keith says, annoyed. “They’re sentient robot lions, their priorities are probably different than ours and they’re not exactly the easiest to communicate with.”

Before Lance can say anything to _that_ gem, Shiro’s voice comes over the comms in their helmets.

“Keith? Lance? You there?”

“Here!” Lance shouts, scrambling to sit more upright. “We’re here! And we’re trapped in our lions, Shiro! Where are you?”

“...Trapped in your lions?” Shiro says. “I’m in the control room with the others wondering where you guys are. Keith, are you there?”

“Yeah,” Keith says. “I’m here.”

“And we’re trapped in our lions!” Lance repeats. “You’ve gotta get us out of here, man!”

“Just… hold on a minute,” Shiro says. “The Princess says she’s having trouble connecting to Red and Blue. I’ll send Hunk and Pidge down with Coran to take a look.”

“Hurryyy,” Lance groans. “I think I’ll die if I have to stay here any longer with just _Keith_ to look at.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Keith grumbles.

Lance sinks down in his chair to wait.

**\- 00:25**

“So… there’s some bad news, guys,” Pidge says sometime later over the comms.

Lance groans, because that does not sound promising for his chances of getting out of here.

“What is it, Pidge?” Keith asks.

“Red and Blue have their particle barriers up and don’t seem inclined to take them down,” she informs them.

“What the hell, Blue!” Lance shouts in no particular direction.

“We don’t have any way of forcing them down,” Hunk says. “And we may have… tried, a bit. Even outright attacking the barriers probably wouldn’t work, and we don’t want to risk damaging the lions. Uh, or you, obviously.”

“Hopefully Allura will be able to talk to them and do something,” Pidge says.

“No luck so far on that end, Pidge,” Shiro says. “She’s trying, but… these lions have minds of their own and they’re being stubborn.”

“But why are they doing this?” Lance whines. “I know Blue loves me!”

“I don’t think they’re rejecting you as paladins or they would have let you leave before shutting down,” Pidge speculates.

Even the thought that Blue might do that to him is a sharp blow to the gut. That’s not what’s happening, right? Pidge said it’s not. It’s not. He loves Blue. Blue loves him. He’s the blue paladin for a reason. He’s not being rejected.

“Then what’s going on?” Lance shouts, near tears in his frustration. “Why am I stuck in here? And why Keith? Why can’t I be stuck with literally _anyone_ else?”

“Hey!” Keith objects. “It’s not _my_ fault! You don’t have to -”

“Maybe they’re sick of you two bickering all the time,” Pidge cuts in sarcastically. “Have you tried _asking_ them why they’re doing this?”

Lance has to think about that for a minute. Has he? Or has he just asked Blue to let him out?

“Hey, Blue!” he says out loud. “Why are you keeping me in here?”

It only takes a moment for Blue to respond, not in words but in a rough concept shoved forcibly into his mind.

 _Talk_.

What? Talk? What does that mean?

“To who? About what?” he asks out loud. “And why?”

_Talk._

Lance sighs. Gee, Blue. _That_ ’s helpful.

“Blue wants me to ‘talk,’” Lance informs them with a pout, “But I don’t know what that means!”

“Red is telling me something similar,” Keith says after a moment.

“Well...” Hunk says carefully. “Maybe they just want you guys to talk to each other.”

“But _why_?” Lance whines. “Talk about _what_?”

He hears Pidge snort over the comms.

“I guess they really are sick of you two bickering,” she says. “Talk to each other and figure out how to get along. They’ll probably let you out then.”

“What!? No!” Lance says. “That’s bullshit! I don’t need to talk to Keith about anything!” He ignores Pidge’s sarcastic little “sure, Lance.” “There’s got to be something else we can do!”

“I’m sorry, you guys,” Shiro speaks up. “That may be your only option. The Princess will keep trying to convince the lions to let you out, but in the meantime you should try talking to each other. See if you can do what they want and get out that way.”

“ _No_ no no no NO!” Lance babbles. “You can’t just leave us in here! You guys? You can’t! You have to help us get out!”

“Sorry, Lance, I don’t think we can,” Hunk says, and to his credit sounds genuinely apologetic.

“Have fun making nice,” Pidge says, the little shit.

“I’ll keep checking in, in case either of you really need us,” Shiro says. “But I think it’s up to you this time. Just try, Lance. I know you can do it. The lions wouldn’t ask you to do anything that’s impossible.”

Lance rips off his helmet with a screech and throws it on the floor, enjoying the loud _clank_ of metal as it ricochets and bounces.

“Drama queen,” Keith mutters, because of course Lance can still hear _Keith_ via their connection over the vid screen.

“You shut up!” Lance screams, pointing at Keith’s image. “Just shut the fuck up! I don’t want to talk to you!”

“I noticed. But it looks like you’re gonna have to,” Keith says, scowling with crossed arms.

“I don’t have to do _anything_!” Lance protests, standing from the pilot seat. “And I definitely don’t have to talk to _you_!”

Lance storms away furiously. There may not be many places to run inside the Blue Lion, but he can at least get away from having to look at _Keith_.

**\- 01:42**

It takes a while for Lance to calm down. And a little while longer to get so bored he’s even willing to speak with _Keith_ just to have something to do. But he reaches that point eventually and returns to the cockpit.

He sits down, ready to cooperate and talk to Keith. He looks at the vid screen and opens his mouth. But Keith is not there.

“Yo. Keith?” Lance frowns. “Dude? Mullet brain? Keith!? You there?”

Keith didn’t figure out how to leave his lion, did he? And leave _Lance_ still trapped!? Lance isn’t given much time to speculate, because soon Keith’s face pops up at the bottom of the screen, hair disheveled and eyes drooping. Looking completely adorable, that aggravating fucker.

“What are you doing on the floor, dude?” Lance asks, heart decidedly _not_ melting.

“Taking a nap,” Keith says, and then yawns. God dammit, Keith.

Keith stands, and Lance definitely does _not_ choke on his spit when he sees the other boy stripped down to the skintight body suit that they all wear beneath their armor. _Fucking Keith_. Trying to give him a fucking heart attack with his ripped body. What an asshole.

“Where’s your armor!?” Lance squawks, totally offended at this guy’s shameless display.

“It’s uncomfortable to lie down in,” Keith says flatly, sitting down in the pilot seat of the Red Lion. “So I took it off. You ready to talk now?”

Lance crosses his arms with a huff.

“I guess.”

There’s a long minute of silence.

“...So are you going to say something?” Keith asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Why am I the one who has to say something?” Lance protests. “I still don’t understand why we’re here or what we’re supposed to talk about.”

“Seriously?” Keith frowns. “You’re always picking fights with me. Maybe you can talk about _why_.”

“I don’t pick fights with you!” Lance says. “I just... notice all the things you do wrong and point them out. Really, I’m helping if you think about it. Knowing you have a problem is the first step to solving it.”

Keith stares at him, completely unimpressed.

“See, comments like that are why we don’t get along,” Keith says. “Usually I’d think you’re just a total asshole. But you literally do not do this to anyone else except _me_.”

“Because you’re always doing things wrong!”

“Like what!? Existing!”

“Maybe!” Lance sneers, knowing it’s stupid and irrational but unable to _not_ say it.

“Lance, that’s bullshit!” Keith snarls. “That’s not a reason to hate me!”

“Maybe I just don’t like your mullet!”

“That’s an even worse excuse! It’s fucking _hair_! I know I could chop it all off and you’d still find reasons to pick fights with me!”

“Because you’re so… _you_! You do things like- like earlier when you shoved me out of the way and took _my shot_ to destroy the ship!”

“You were about to get shot yourself! I protected you and then destroyed the ship so you wouldn’t get hurt!”

“ _No_ , no! I was fine! You just had to show off and take the glory. You just had to prove that you’re the better pilot!”

“I’m not trying to prove anything, Lance.”

“Right, of course. You don’t _have_ to because everybody knows it’s true.” Lance sneers. “Everybody knows that _Keith_ is a fucking ace. You’re better than everyone. Obviously better than me.”

“How is it _my_ fault that I’m better than you at something? And why are you only mad at _me_? I’m not the only one! Shouldn’t you be used to it by now!?”

For a long second they only stare at each other – faces flushed red with anger, panting. Lance is stone-faced as Keith appears to realize what he just said.

“I… I didn’t mean - “ Keith stutters.

“Wow. And you wonder why I get mad at you,” Lance says coldly.

“That’s not what I meant, Lance!” Keith says, gripping at his hair. “No one’s good at everything and there will always be someone better. That’s something we all have to live with.”

Lance slams his fists into the sides of his chair.

“ _You_ don’t!” he screams. “You’re always so fucking _perfect_ and you don’t even care! I worked my ass off at the Garrison and I was still just a _cargo pilot_. You were the top fighter pilot in our class and you didn’t even try. You threw away my greatest dream like it was nothing, like it didn’t even matter to you!”

Lance struggles to breathe regularly and not hyperventilate as Keith’s face twists with confusion.

“I’m not perfect,” he says.

Lance can’t even bring himself to respond to that. He closes his eyes and breathes.

“...What does it matter now?” Keith asks eventually. “Why do you care if I was invested in their piloting program? We’re in space fighting an empire now. We’re teammates, equals. The Garrison _doesn’t_ matter.”

“Because you’re still the best pilot and you’re still better than me!”

“Just because I’m a good pilot doesn’t mean I’m better than you!” Keith says. “You _know_ you’ve got things you’re better at than I am.”

“Sure.” Lance snorts. “Like what?”

“Like… like talking to people and making friends and just being- _happy_ ,” Keith struggles to say.

“Oh great, _that’s_ useful when you’re fighting a war,” Lance sneers, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“It is! Do you know how fucking miserable this would be without you?” Keith insists. “We’re dealing with so much shit we shouldn’t have to, fighting for our lives every single fucking day against the impossible. We’re probably going to die out here, Lance. But that doesn’t matter so much because I can still laugh. Because of _you_.”

“I...” But Keith isn’t done.

“And don’t tell me you’re not useful in a fight! You’ve got better aim than all of us, you put everything you have into keeping the rest of us safe, and you see things clearly enough to come up with a decent _plan_ where I’m more likely to throw myself at the nearest bomb and have it blow up in my face.”

Stunned silent, Lance feels his eyes begin to water as Keith looks away, suddenly shy about his complimentary outburst.

“So just - No more of that self-deprecating bullshit.” Keith finishes gently. “You’re an important part of the team, and you’re not less than me, or any of us.”

Lance sniffles and Keith looks back at him, panicking.

“...Are you crying?” His voice is full of disbelief.

“Sh-shut up, you fuck! You said something nice about me,” Lance mumbles. “I’m allowed to be emotional about it.”

“...Yeah.” He sounds so uncomfortable that Lance has to laugh a bit even as he cries. “...You don’t really think like that, do you? That you’re… useless?”

“Maybe,” Lance mutters. “Sometimes.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard from you,” Keith says. “And I’ve heard you say some really stupid shit.”

“Gee, thanks,” Lance snickers wetly. “There’s a boost to my self-confidence.”

“You’re just… you’re not useless, Lance.”

“So you say.”

“And it’s true!”

“Okay.”

Keith is silent for a minute as Lance wipes at his face.

“...Do you believe me?” Keith asks. Lance shrugs.

“I mean, it’s nice to hear you admit I’m awesome,” Lance says with a shade of his usual cocky smirk. “But I’m not always going to believe it.”

“Okay.” Keith sighs. “I guess. Just… let me know if you ever need a reminder.”

“Sure thing, Mullet,” Lance mutters, and maybe he’ll think about taking him up on that offer. Maybe.

Keith sighs. “Seriously, Lance? What exactly is so wrong with my hair that you have to insult it all the time?”

“It’s a fucking mullet, dude,” Lance grins, pleased at the subject change. “It’s an awful haircut and I’m not gonna pass up on making fun of you for it just because I was maybe wrong about you being an asshole.”

“’ _Maybe_ wrong’,” Keith echoes, and shakes his head. “Whatever makes you feel better. I happen to like my hair.”

“You know, I think _that_ ’s my problem with you after all. You liking such a horrible haircut is just tragic.”

“Then I guess we’ll never get out of these lions, because that’s not going to change,” Keith says with a smirk, and that comment makes Lance think.

“Do you think they’ll let us out now that we yelled at each other for a bit?” he asks.

“Do you think you’re done picking fights with me over stupid shit?” Keith responds. Lance shrugs.

“I’m not feeling angry at you right now, so that’s definitely progress. I’ll probably still find stupid shit to bug you about.”

“Probably,” Keith agrees, because the thought of them ever _not_ bickering over stupid shit sounds about as likely as the Galra Empire surrendering right now with lavish gifts of apology.

“...Well, might as well try and see if we can get out now.”

“Yeah.”

**\- 02:09**

They still can’t get out. Lance returns to the cockpit in a sulk, scowling as he meets Keith’s eyes on the vid screen.

“Dude. Why are we still in here?” Lance groans. Keith shrugs. “Do you still have a problem with me?”

“...Not really?” Keith says. “I mean, I feel like the whole ‘rivalry’ thing was something that you started and it bothers me that you seem to dislike me when I never really _did_ anything to deserve it.”

Lance opens his mouth to protest, but Keith raises a hand to stop him and continue,

“But I think I understand a little more _why_ I bug you, and I know sometimes I make a crack about you or escalate things so it’s not always your fault. So right now, in my mind… we’re cool.”

“...Yeah. We’re cool,” Lance says, drumming his fingers on his thigh. “So why are we still in here?”

Keith looks away and says nothing. Eventually he says, “Red still says I need to… talk to you.”

“About _what_ , though?” Lance sighs. “You have something you need to tell me, Keith?”

For whatever reason, Keith seems troubled and looks down with a frown. “I...”

“You guys okay in there?” Shiro’s voice sounds out faintly from his helmet on the ground and Lance jumps, startled. He fumbles to pick it up and put it on.

“This sucks, Shiro!” he complains. “We don’t know why we’re still in here!”

“Have you guys talked at all?” the black paladin asks, and Lance sighs dramatically.

“YES! We gushed to each other about our feelings and everything,” he complains. “We’re like besties now but our lions still won’t let us out.”

“The Princess still isn’t having any luck so I guess you’ll just have to keep trying,” Shiro says. “I’m sorry you guys, I know it’s not ideal.”

“Not your fault, Shiro,” Keith mutters, his own helmet back on but he’s still without his other armor.

“Ugh. I’m getting hungry, too,” Lance complains.

“You have some rations in there so you should be okay for a while,” Shiro says.

“How long is a while? How long are we gonna be in here?” Long enough to run out of food? What then? Would Blue rather he starve than let him out?

“...I don’t know. Just keep trying. Eventually you’ll figure it out or we’ll find a way to help you.”

“Sure,” Lance mutters, pulling off his helmet. “Just gotta talk. I’m good at that. No problem.”

“...You okay?” Keith asks, pulling off his own helmet. So Shiro must be done sharing his helpful words of wisdom, then.

“I’m just peachy, Mullet,” Lance says. “Trapped in a giant robot lion sure, but hey, at least I have rations to eat.”

“...Sorry.”

Lance sighs. “Not your fault. And you’re stuck here too. Just need to... talk, I guess.”

“...Yeah.”

**\- 02:34**

“I miss beef jerky,” Lance says, tearing off a piece of ration that vaguely _looks_ like beef jerky, or maybe a fruit leather, but absolutely tastes like soggy leather.

“The teriyaki kind was my favorite,” Keith says, chewing at his own ration.

“There was this habanero kind that I used to get at that little convenience store in town on the weekends. I think that was my favorite.”

“I’m not really good with spicy foods.”

“Yeah? I could beat you at a pepper-eating contest then.”

“Yes. You absolutely would. Are you proud of that?”

“…A little,” Lance admits, grinning.

**\- 02:50**

“Hey Mullet, you know any songs?”

**\- 02:56**

“- _escuchad el sonido_ ,” Lance sings, hamming it up for his audience of one. “ _¡A las armas, valientes, corred!_ ”

When it’s clear he’s finished, Keith dutifully claps and Lance bows before sitting back down.

“Thank you, thank you! You’re too kind, really.”

“What does it mean?” Keith asks, and Lance has to spend a moment thinking over the lyrics.

“It’s actually pretty relevant,” he admits. “It’s about not being afraid to fight for your home, because it’s better to die trying to get your freedom than to live in chains.”

“...That’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah.”

**\- 03:09**

“Hey Keith, you know any car games?”

**\- 03:12**

“You thought of something?” Lance asks. And Keith nods. “Okay. So is it a person, place, or thing?”

“Yes.”

“A person?”

“No.”

“A place?”

“No.”

“A thing?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Is it something you own?”

“Yes.”

“...Keith. Is it your knife?”

“...Yes.”

Lance groans.

**\- 03:47**

“Do you mind if I take off the armor?” Lance asks. “It’s hard to find a comfy position where it doesn’t poke something somewhere.”

“Sure, whatever,” Keith says.

“Awesome.” Lance stands and pulls at the arms first, then the chest plate and belt, and finally bends over to take off the legs and boots. When he straightens Keith is looking away with a pinched frown. “You said you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t.”

“Okaaaay.”

**\- 04:03**

“I need to pee!” Lance whines, shifting in his chair.

“Okay, that’s not my problem,” Keith says with raised eyebrows.

“You’re so heartless,” Lance pouts. “Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is? What am I supposed to do, Mullet!? There’s no bathroom in here!”

“Find an empty container, I guess.”

“Gross! I’d rather just get out of here.” Lance looks around shouting, “Blue! Hey, Blue! Let me out, please! I promise I won’t crash you into anything for at least a week!”

Keith snorts. “That’ll definitely work.”

“Shut up, you!” Lance wiggles around for a bit before standing. “I can’t take this anymore. I’m gonna see if that worked.”

“And if it didn’t?”

“...Well than I guess I’ll have to find something to pee in, won’t I, Keith!?”

**\- 04:07**

Lance returns and seats himself with great dignity, pointing a finger at Keith’s face in the vid screen.

“You are never to speak of this to anybody ever, Mullet!”

Keith grins and raises his hands in submission. “I’ll take your secret to the grave.”

**\- 04:21**

“How are you guys doing? You okay?” Shiro asks, and Lance picks up his helmet to shout at him.

“We keep talking and talking and talking but they still won’t let us out, Shiro!”

“Maybe you’re not talking about the right things. The lions probably have something specific in mind, Lance.”

“Well then they should tell us what that specific thing is,” Lance whines. “Because apparently we’re not going to figure it out! I don’t want to die in here, Shiro! I’m too young and handsome to die!”

“...Keith, you still there?”

“Yeah, Shiro, I’m here.”

“Okay. I was just checking in. Keep trying, you guys. Good luck,” Shiro says. Lance screeches wordlessly.

**\- 04:43**

Lance sees Keith shifting slightly in his chair and his eyes narrow.

“...You have to pee, don’t you?” Lance asks, grinning sadistically.

“Shut up, Lance.”

**\- 04:46**

“Welcome back, Mullet. You have a good pee?”

“Shut up, Lance.”

**\- 04:59**

He’s lying on the floor of the cockpit now, having gotten tired of sitting. It’s not very comfortable and he wishes he at least had a pillow.

“You ever have a girlfriend, Keith?” he asks. Maybe the lions want Lance to play wing man and help the guy get an alien girl.

“...I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Lance pauses. “You ever have a boyfriend?”

“...No. You may have noticed I’m not really good with people, so… that never happened. Um. A guy kissed me once.”

Lance hums. Maybe they want him to help get Keith an alien _boy_ , then.

“What about you?” Keith asks quietly.

“I had a girlfriend for a couple months when I was fifteen,” Lance says. “Just held hands and made out and stuff. Kissed a couple girls after that. Snuck into a club once and made out with a guy on the dance floor. That’s when I figured for sure I’m bi.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Lance thinks again on that wing man idea. “Do you _want_ a boyfriend?”

“That’s... not really a priority for me,” Keith says eventually. “I’ve always had more important things to deal with and I’m not sure I’d make a good… boyfriend.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, dude. If you find someone you like, I’m sure you could make them happy.”

“...That’s kind of weird to hear from someone I’m pretty sure hated me up until a few hours ago.”

“I never hated you, Keith. Resented, disliked maybe. Sometimes you can really piss me off, but a lot of that is just jealousy.”

“...Okay.”

**\- 05:07**

Lance thinks silently for a while on what the lions might want them to talk about. They cleared the air pretty early on about Lance’s issues with Keith. It actually helped a lot for Lance to talk to him and realize that his anger was mostly misdirected jealousy. And to hear from someone he admires that Lance isn’t as useless as he thinks.

What issues does Keith have that he might need to deal with?

“You need me to play therapist?” Lance asks out loud.

Keith responds with a groggy, “What?”

“You falling asleep on me, Mullet?”

“We’ve been in here a long time, it’s getting late in our day cycle,” Keith grumbles.

“Yeah. But do you have any problems you need to talk about?” Lance prods. “Maybe if you do we can get out of here and sleep in actual beds.”

“...Problems like what?”

“I dunno, man, they’d be your problems.” Lance thinks about what might bother the other guy. “You dealing with being part Galra okay?”

It takes a while for Keith to respond.

“I mean, I don’t hate myself or anything,” he says quietly. “I know it doesn’t really change who I am, who I’ve always been. But it brings up a lot of questions about my past, and my parents. I wish I knew more about the Galra, not as evil overlords of the universe, but as a… people, I guess. Because I know they can’t be all bad. But the Blade of Marmora isn’t gonna be any help with that apparently.”

He pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath.

“And I don’t like that people might judge me for it. Like Allura. I know she apologized and Galra betrayed her species and planet, so yeah, that’s a lot to get over. But it didn’t feel good to be treated like that.”

Lance waits a bit to see if he’s done. It seems so.

“Yeah, that’s a lot to deal with,” Lance says, suddenly glad that he’s 100% human. “But it sounds like you’re smart about it. You know it’s not a bad thing and if someone’s got an issue with it that’s their deal… sooo, I kinda doubt that’s the thing we’re supposed to talk about. Unless you want to talk about your parents?”

“Not much to say. I never knew my mom, I don’t know anything about her... except I guess she must have been Galra? I don’t know how that happened. My dad didn’t say much, he just gave me the knife. And then one day when I was young he was gone.”

Yikes. Lance sends mental thank yous to his wonderful family and to the universe for giving him his childhood. “I’m sorry, sounds rough.” What else can he say to that?

“Yeah, I guess. It’s life.”

“...Anything else you wanna talk about?”

“...Not right now.” Keith sighs, sounding tired. “I think I’d just like to go to sleep, please.”

“Okay,” Lance says. What is this ache in his chest? Why is is suddenly hard to breathe? “Sounds good. Good night, Mullet.”

“Night, Lance.”

And then it’s quiet for a long time.

**\- 07:32**

Lance wakes up and shifts on the floor, trying to find a comfortable position but it’s basically impossible. The floor is hard. At least if he’s very still and quiet he can hear Keith breathing on the other end of the vid connection. He falls asleep.

**\- 11:20**

“ - here. Lance is still sleeping, I think.”

Lance opens his eyes, squinting, and everything is still blurry with his eyes unfocused. Was that Keith’s voice? Where is he and what’s going on?

Memory returns as his vision clears, and Lance turns his head to look at his helmet a few feet away on the floor. From it he can faintly hear Shiro’s voice saying, “We’re honestly not sure what we can do for you here, Keith. You must not have figured out what the lions want from you yet?”

“We’ve talked a lot, Shiro. So if that’s what the lions want we’ve already done it. There’s… one thing, maybe, I can think to try. If I have to.”

“Then you should try it. Really, we’re out of ideas here.”

“...Okay. Thanks, Shiro.”

“Good luck.”

Lance sits up to stretch with a yawn, scratching his ribs as he blinks. “What thing, Mullet?”

When Lance looks at the vid screen, Keith stares back, startled. “Uh… you’re awake?”

“Yup, just woke up. You have breakfast yet?”

“...No.”

“Well fetch a ration then, dude, gotta keep these bods energized!” Lance grabs a ration from the stash and falls into the pilot seat with a sigh, tearing open the package. “Mmm, soggy leather. Delicious.”

They munch on their rations in silence, Lance staring vacantly at nothing as his body slowly wakes up. He would kill for a cup of coffee right now.

“You mentioned a thing?” Lance says when he’s done choking down his alleged food.

“Huh? Thing?”

“Yeah, when you were talking to Shiro. Something we can try to get out of here.”

“Oh… right.” Keith takes the last bite of his ration and chews slowly. “You sure you have nothing else to talk about?”

“I’m all talked out, man. I mean, I can tell you plenty of stories about life back home, tell you how I miss my family. Share a few jokes, play some more rounds of 20 questions. But somehow I don’t think that’s what the lions are really after.”

“...Yeah. Probably not.”

“Yeah.” Starting to feel more alert, Lance taps his feet. “So. The thing. What is it?”

But Keith just looks at him, eyes wide, mouth shut tight.

“I think I… need a minute,” he says eventually. “I’m gonna be… right back.”

“...Okay, dude,” Lance says, eyebrows raised. “I’ll be here. ‘Cause I’m trapped with nowhere else to go.”

Keith stands and walks out of view. Lance sighs, leans back, and drums on his thighs.

**\- 11:42**

Keith comes back after a little while, and by that time Lance is thoroughly bored and humming a made up tune.

“Welcome back!” Lance says, throwing out his arms. “You have a good time doing whatever?”

“Lance...” Keith says once he’s seated, face grim. “I have… a _thing_. For you.”

“Right. A thing. The thing that might help us get out of here,” Lance says. “What is it?”

“No!” Keith winces. “I mean, a thing as in a crush. I have a crush. On you.”

“Oh.” And suddenly Lance’s face is on fire, his mind totally blank. What? Keith has a _what_? He squeaks, “A crush?”

“Yes.”

“On… _me_?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Lance gapes. Keith huffs and stands.

“So. There. That’s the thing. Maybe it’s what the lions wanted and now I’ve said it so I’ll go check -”

“Wait!” Lance screeches. “You can’t just -! Don’t -! What do you _mean_ you have a crush on me!?”

Keith crosses his arms. “What do you mean, ‘what do I mean?’ I said I have a crush on you, _that’s_ what I mean.”

“But like -! Really? Since when? WHY!?”

“Since… the beginning? Basically?” Keith shifts on his feet, turning away. “I mean I didn’t really know you at the Garrison but I thought you were cute. And you’ve kind of been a jerk to me sometimes but it’s fun arguing with you. And you’re funny. Overall you’re a good guy. So… I like you.”

Keith moves to leave again, so Lance stands and cries out, “Wait!” Keith stops, back turned. “You can’t just… leave. I haven’t had time to… process and say something!”

“What is there for you to say? I like you but you don’t like me. It’s fine. I’ll get over it. I’ve dealt with it this long.”

“That’s… I do like you!”

Keith scoffs and turns around to glare at him.

“No you don’t. Maybe you don’t hate me and maybe you’ve decided sometime in the last day that you like me well enough as a teammate or a friend. But you don’t want me.”

“You don’t know what I want,” Lance says. “Because you won’t let me say it!”

“So say it! What do you want, Lance?”

“I want to go on a date with you!” he shouts. “So that I can figure out if I _do_ want you. I mean, you’re fucking hot and I always knew that. I’ve always thought you’re fucking cool and that’s why I was so jealous. But I literally _just_ got my shit together and figured out that being angry at you is stupid. Give me a fucking minute for my feelings to catch up with the situation, Keith!”

They look at each other in silence. Lance angry, Keith shocked.

“You want… a date?” Keith asks.

“Yeah. A date. It’s this thing you sometimes do to spend time with someone so you can figure out if you want to be in a romantic relationship with them.”

“I know what a date is, asshole,” Keith says, but even with the name calling he’s smiling a bit. “...Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Lance throws his hands up, a little frustrated but at least Keith is _listening_ now. “I can’t promise more right now but I do know I’d like to go on a date with you.”

“...How does that even work in space?” Keith mutters.

Lance groans. “I don’t know, man, we’ll figure something out. I promise I’ll get Hunk to cook and find you some nice alien flowers somewhere, but I think we might have to skip the movie.”

Keith laughs. “...Okay. A date.”

The reaction is immediate. A rumble echoes loudly from Blue and Lance can literally _feel_ the lion’s satisfaction.

“Oh my god! Seriously!?” Lance shouts at his sentient robot lion who is an absolute horrible _jerk_. “You did this to us so we’d go out on a _DATE_!?”

Keith groans, covering his face. “Our lions conspired to get us together, Lance.”

“Keith.” Lance gasps. “KEITH. No one else on this ship can never know, Keith! The teasing… it would be a nightmare!”

“So what are we going to tell them, then?” Keith sighs, picking up his armor to put it back on because FUCK YES they can finally _get out of these lions_. “They just… gave up and let us out?”

“Sure, yeah,” Lance agrees, eagerly pulling on his own armor. “We out-stubborned our lions. I’d believe it.”

“...I think I would too,” Keith admits. “We are pretty stubborn. And it’s been, what? 10? 15 hours?”

“Too long is what it’s been!”

“Or just long enough... I did get a date out of this whole mess.”

Lance pauses, smiling. He looks at Keith and gets a shy smile in return.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he says with some fondness. “That’s a pretty good deal. And maybe I didn’t like sleeping on the floor, but now I know that you’re shit at playing 20 questions, know very few song lyrics, and would lose in a pepper-eating contest. I know your weaknesses, Keith.”

Keith laughs. “Just don’t be tempted to take advantage or I might tell someone you pissed in your lion.”

“We were in here forever, dude. I’m pretty sure someone will connect the dots and figure that out for themselves.”

**\- 12:01**

Lance runs down the ramp with a joyful scream.

“FREE!” he shouts. “I’m free!”

He sprints through the tunnel that connects the hangar to the Red Lion’s and meets Keith somewhere in the middle.

“We’re finally free!” Lance yells in his face, picking him up and twirling him around in a bear hug. “Fuck yeah!”

Keith laughs, stumbling to catch his balance when Lance sets him back on his feet. “Wow, someone might think you’re excited, Lance.”

“Excited to go on a hot date soon, maybe,” Lance leers, lifting an eyebrow with his best seductive stare.

Keith blushes and steps back. Lance drops his arms. “Yeah. That’s really happening, huh?”

“It sure is, cutie. So be prepared to have the best date of your life!”

“I’ll be prepared for something, all right,” Keith smirks. “Disappointment, maybe.”

Lance gasps dramatically, clutching at his heart. “ _Rude_! Do you really have so little faith in me? I thought you liked me!? Are your affections so fickle?”

“I like you,” Keith confirms, reaching out shyly to take Lance’s hand in his. Lance squeezes. “I just know you’re a huge dork so I shouldn’t expect a big romantic moment.”

“I’m taking that as a challenge, Mullet!” Lance puffs up and starts to pull him along by the hand. They should pop in on the control room and let everyone know they’re out and no longer stuck. They _could_ just put on their helmets and tell Shiro over the comms, but where’s the fun in that? “I’m gonna woo you with the biggest, most romantic moment ever.”

“’Woo’ me?” Keith repeats, scrunching his nose. “Really.”

“Yes, woo. Shut up, it’s a word.”

“I know it’s a word I’m just shocked you said it. Is this a period romance? Will there be poetry?”

“If I ever write you poetry I can promise that it will be awesome and you will love it.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“So full of doubt. I’m not really feeling the like here, Keith.”

Keith tugs on his hand until Lance stops and looks at him curiously. Slowly, Keith leans in to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

“There,” Keith mutters, looking away. “You feel it now?”

“...Yeah,” Lance says softly, smiling. “I do.”

They keep walking.

“Do you really hate my hair?” Keith asks him after a while. Lance laughs.

“To be honest, I only hate it so much because no one should look that cute when they have a mullet.”

“So you actually like it? Since you say I look cute?” Keith presses. Lance sighs.

“Yes I do. I like your hair, Mullet.”

Keith’s smile is smug, but Lance can’t bring himself to be angry about it. Instead, he smiles too.

They walk on, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> (The song Lance sings is the Cuban national anthem.)
> 
> Apparently it only takes 12 hours (almost half of it asleep). Personally, I'm impressed cuz I'm one who believes they could out-stubborn their lions. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Edit: sequel up, featuring their date. ;)


End file.
